wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
LaserKraftWerk
The LaserKraftWerk (LKW for short; lit. "LaserPowerPlant") is a powerful laser weapon prototype developed (possibly reverse-engineered from Da'at Yichud technology) by the Nazis in 1960. Location B.J. finds this weapon in the London Nautica when he discovers a lab containing the parchment explaining Da'at Yichud. The weapon is in a test case where B.J. can cut down the subject material and have the weapon cut through the metal that encases it. After cutting through the case, B.J. can enter, take the weapon and ditch the Laser Cutter. Function and use The weapon has two functions, one similar to the laser cutter, and the other a pure laser weapon that can harm enemies. Functions can be swapped the same way that weapon ammunition is swapped. The energy attacks from the heavy robotic enemies act as an EMP and drain the battery from this weapon, making it useless unless B.J. recharges the weapon. Both laser cutter and laser rifle function can cut through chains, but the latter will attract attention from the enemy. The weapon will become more and more useful after the upgrades are found - the LaserKraftWerk looks clumsy but it is an effective ranged backup weapon once the player runs short of ammo for other weapons. The LaserKraftWerk has 400 battery units, and once the battery has less than 60 units, the weapon will recharge itself to 60, giving the player two more shots (unless the player has the generator upgrade, which charges the weapon completely) . After the generator upgrade is found, the weapon will recharge itself slowly, although finding a power station is generally a better idea, especially if you take an EMP attack from heavy robotic enemies that will drain the entire battery in an instant. However, if you have no time or cannot reach the power station, this upgrade can prove valuable as it will recharge itself even when you do not have it equipped. While engaging Super Soldiers or heavy robotic enemies like it, the upgraded LaserKraftWerk is a rock-solid choice for the player. The scope will detect the enemy, let the laser find the target itself and the full-auto capability means it hits harder than duel AR Marksman alt fire, releasing the maximum punch in an instant. However, this means the battery will run dry in an instant as well, even with the 7th Upgrade. If the player can find a power station nearby, it is suggested to pop out with this weapon, unload on the target and retreat quickly to recharge the weapon. This way the opponent will be less likely to have a chance to retaliate and will sustain heavy damage from each attack. Upgrades *'Strobe:' When firing the weapon, this attachment produces a blinding flash of light which temporarily disorients any target facing it. *'Tesla:' This unit alters the beam's frequency to affect any mechanical targets close to its path. *'Targeting Scope:' The Targeting Scope allows for the tracking, targeting and firing at several enemies simultaneously. Using the targeting scope depletes the LaserKraftWerk's battery power. * Generator: The Generator allows for the slow regeneration of the LaserKraftWerks battery power (gained in the Da'at Yichud vault after the player presses a series of objects in the right order) * Reflector: The Reflector upgrade allows laser beams to reflect off a surface once. Reflected beams do less damage. * Automatic: The Automatic Upgrade allows the LaserKraftWerk to fire in full-auto. * 7th Upgrade: The 7th Upgrade increases the ammo capacity by 25. Has no official documentation. *'Perks:' You may also get the perks(Battery +)and(Duel-wield expert)to increase your battery by 40 each. After the player beats the game once, next time the LaserKraftWerk will continue to be upgraded (assuming that player has found at least one upgrade). This also means if the player got the generator upgrade already, next time the sequence in the Da'at Yichud vault cannot be triggered for that upgrade again. The New Colossus The LaserKraftWerk returns in the sequel (albeit in the Reid timeline only) with a much more compact and conventional design, due to Set having time to tinker with it. However, unlike the previous game, it only has three upgrades available from the upgrade kit. What it lacks in customization, however, it more than''' makes up for in sheer power. A base LaserKraftWerk will easily vaporize standard infantry, and a single charged shot will down a Super Soldier. Even on higher difficulties, a couple well-placed charged shot will take down the powerful Zerstörer units. Unlike its predecessor, it is able to melt down metal sheets with ease. More so, its more compact design allows the gun to be dual-wielded with other weapons. The charging function of this version of LaserKraftWerk will be manually through an electric cable from a charging station instead of wireless like the previous version. Wolfenstein: Youngblood The gun will return as a weapon of choice of one of the twin daughters of B.J. Upgrades (with upgrade kits) * '''Scope: '''Enhance precision when zooming.' * '''Battery upgrade: '''Double up the LaserKraftWerk battery capacity. * '''Supercharge: '''Hold the trigger to charge up a powerful laser beam strong enough to kill a Super Soldier and deal massive damage to the Panzerhund in one shot. Trivia *The LaserKraftWerk is the signature weapon of B.J. in ''The New Order. *This weapon, when maxed out, fires similar to the Unmaker demon laser in DOOM 64/Absolution. *Strangely, the weapon appears to use a toggle-lock action, similar to the handguns (1946 and 1960), as well as the automatic shotgun. *Even though Set Roth 'upgraded' the weapon in The New Colossus, most of the upgrades from the previous game disappear. Even the cutting mode is removed. He just makes the weapon more compact and more powerful. Rather than a 'upgrade', The New Colossus version of the weapon is a 'rework' of it. *The weapon can be used to recharge the Project Whisper Helicopters. *Even though you get a scope upgrade in The New Colosus, it doesn't function the same way than in The New Order. It is more like a traditional scope rather than the more futuristic one from The New Order. *If you forget the scope upgrade from the U-boat, you can find it again in the moon base. *You don't have to get an upgrade in order for it to appear in cutscenes. Gallery Wtno-laser-kraftwerk-weapon.jpg|Concept Art of LaserKraftWerk. 2014-05-20-product-5.jpg|BJ uses the LaserKraftWerk to cut steel door jvmdnv.jpg|The LaserKraftWerk in the testing space in London Nautica. updaf.jpg|LaserKraftWerk weapon upgrade's crate. swxqrcp6pdhzhutqcoeu.gif|The LaserKraftWerk in action in the New Colossus. gagagg.png|The full schematic of the LaserKraftWerk in the New Colossus. ggebv.png|BJ charges the LaserKraftWerk in the New Colossus manually. degee.jpg|LaserKraftWerk fires its overcharge laser beam. 3290475-laserkraftwerkupgrades.jpg|A fully upgraded LaserKraftwerk in the schematic. febbbeb.jpg|B.J. charges the battery of the Project Whisper helicopter with the LaserKraftWerk. e25e7c81a02424818afba3d7f50d3c3c.jpg|The concept art of the fully upgraded LaserKraftWerk in the New Colossus. Improved.jpg Untitled-1497961980.png Wolfenstein-the-new-colossus-33.jpg Wolfenstein-Youngblood.jpg|The LaserKraftWerk is used by one of the twin (left corner). Category:The New Order weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:HighTech Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood